<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shizaya Oneshots by Sukizaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140510">Shizaya Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya'>Sukizaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Family Bonding, Flowers, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Moving On, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Some bad spelling cuz im dumb, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to practice my writing skills so ONE SHOTS!<br/>(Also Raijin)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, yes im a simp no im not a guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Monday 8:30 A.M</strong> </em>
</p><p>Rumors can be heard early in the morning by girls chatting.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey have you heard that  before school starts someone would play the piano in classroom F-D!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thats creepy...I wonder if its a ghost or something.."</p><p> </p><p>"Now look who's the creepy one!, but my bets are on the janitor though."</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Izaya would always debunk those rumors in his head, ghosts weren't real, but this time he didn't even hide the shock on his face and the the two joining him were confused about this sudden change.</p><p> </p><p>"Izaya-kun you alright? You don't believe that silly rumor ne~?" Shinra jokingly said</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not idiot, I was just shocked by the stupidity of it thats all" Izaya replied defensively </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever helps you sleep at night flea" Shizuo said smugly, too smug for the ravenette's taste</p><p> </p><p>Izaya scoffed then went to their classrooms and went on with their day as usual, went to class, ate lunch, went to class again, and went home. The trio waved goodbye and all went their seperate ways.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tuesday 6:50 A.M</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Locks can be heard falling and windows could be heard opening, someone shuffled inside and closed the windows again. The mysterious figure went to the piano and played a few keys then sat down and pulled of their hood .</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, the twins made me came late! The teachers would be coming in until 7:30!" The raven sighed annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what I should play..." Izaya thought out loud while looking for songs on his phone to play.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah..this is the song the otaku's sang sometimes, it is pretty catchy and has a simple melody, it couldn't hurt to play a bit..and it pretty much relates to what's...nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>The crimson eyed beauty then streched his hands and played to his hearts content. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Everyday I imagine a future where I can be with you..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ink flows down into a dark puddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just move your hand, write the way into his heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But in this world of infinite choices..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What will it take just to find that special day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What will it take just to find...that special day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>Little did Izaya know that he was being watched. It was already 7:15 and Shizuo got to school early suprisingly, but what was more suprising for him is that he could smell the flea, he followed the smell and it lead to the abandoned classroom of class F-D and a raven playing without a care in the world. 'Oh so that was why he was shocked yesterday' he thought, if it was any other person who found him they would bust in and call him out....but Shizuo stayed, but more than that he hated how he absolutely adored the flea's voice, and Shinra found out too, and they both listened to Izaya's voice</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ink flows down into a dark puddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can I write love into reality?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you call love in your reality?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you...</em>
</p><p>Izaya's face turned into a gentle sad smile</p><p>
  <em>I'll leave you be...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>When he was done playing the song he checked the time on his phone.</p><p>"Oh god dammit, it's already 7:35.." he sighed</p><p>The raven then packed up his things and went to open the window to get out, once he got out, the two that were listening to him play were completely astounded by his performance.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shizuo-kun...we should probably get going or the teacher's are gonna kick our butts."</p><p> </p><p>"For once, I agree"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tuesday 11:32 A.M</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Where is he, where is he?!' Shizuo looked around, he was looking for Izaya since he wanted to "talk" about what just happened in the classroom, the only problem is that the raven was nowhere to be found. He checked the lockers, back of the school, and the cafeteria but no sign of him anywhere, but he didn't check the rooftop yet, Shizuo dashed to the rooftop to find....Izaya..he was there.</p><p>"Ne Shizu-chan what are you doing here-" but he was cut off by a pair of arms pinning him to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, and tell me why the fuck you were playing there early in the goddamn morning!?" Shizuo roared</p><p> </p><p>Izaya's face turned into a scowl. "And why the hell should I tell you, you protozoan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me and Shinra saw you there.."</p><p> </p><p>".....You did..?" Izaya replied whispering </p><p> </p><p>He then slumped to the floor and curled up into a ball, "...So are you gonna tell everyone? Make fun of me? Hurry up and do it already.."</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo never saw this side of Izaya before, and he felt a pinch of guilt about it...he felt the only way to make him understand was to...</p><p> </p><p>Izaya was then lifted up and was pulled into an embrace, "You really do talk to much..and I know im gonna hate myself later after this but.." Shizuo took a deep breath "Your singing was amazing flea, and no, me and Shinra aren't gonna tell anyone, I promise you that."</p><p> </p><p>The raven answered quietly, "Thank you." and melted into the hug he needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I can be your reality, flea'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I wish you were...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes I like billie don't come for me<br/>(Also Shizuo is gay in this one)<br/>Izaya wanted a reason to why he doesn't love him<br/>So he wishes Shizuo was straight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since I came to terms with my feelings for that brute, I haven't been feeling so good. Of course he never understood nor would believe me so he chased me out of Ikebukuro again. Yes I love him, that beast. I fell in love with him since highschool. He plauged my mind everyday, from his honey brown eyes to his otherworldly strength. And sometimes I daydreamed about him holding me with his strong arms.</p><p>It may sound sad, or pathetic, and it is. Because this love I have for him is just one-sided. The closest person to me was ironically him. But instead of love it was hate. I laughed and played along to this cat and mouse game we played for god knows how long like nothing's wrong, and occasionally stay at Shinjuku because it went to the point that my chest hurts so much when I see him. But even 4 days away from him seems so long for me to be this far, Call it an unhealthy obsession or whatever but I love him too much.</p><p>And then he started to date his senpai, he seemed...calmer, and his temper was controlled. I care about him so much that I'm willing to let him be with someone else to be happy. If three's a crowd and two was us, Shizu-chan would've slipped away at the sight of me .</p><p>I wish I could make him feel okay, I know im a terrible, horrible person and Shizu-chan would reject me if I confess to him, he might think this is just another one of my manipulative schemes, and I don't want to risk it my heart can't take it. Im scared he would turn the other way and ignore me, forget about my existence and move on with his life, and I know I may sound controlling but I don't want him to forget about me.</p><p>But staying here with him being with somebody else is too painful, and sometimes I wish I could move somewhere far away, and try to move on, but I love him.</p><p>My pride gets the best of me sometimes, and nothing can bring it down. But this is the one incident that it did, because he said something to me the other day.</p><p>
  <em>"Look Izaya, I don't want to fight you anymore. All those chasing, and fighting were driving us crazy, and im tired of it. So lets just end this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>I just wanted to make you feel okay. But all I ended up doing is push you and everyone away, But I just can't help wish about getting away from Japan, so that I can be far away from you, and the bad memories of Ikebukuro. </p><p> </p><p>I wish I haven't met you.</p><p>I wish I had the guts to tell you about how I feel.</p><p>I wish the pain in my heart can go away.</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes I wish he were straight.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk if there should be a part 2 and im not sure if there's any song about the part 2 im thinking about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. when a daffodil blooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lowercase intented<br/>this has been in my drafts for like 3 months-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What if izaya learned to let go?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>this cat and mouse game has lasted since Raijin, and over time it became an obsession for us both, as one may call, an “unhealthy obsession”, but the thrill of it was so exhilarating. Until now, the brute was just...boring nowadays, sometimes when he chases me the thrill wasn’t even exciting, and he spent much more time with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>i will admit i am lonely, and the only thing that keeps me going is Shizu-chan, he’s the only reason i even get up in the morning,</p><p> </p><p>it’s disgusting</p><p> </p><p>it’s horrible</p><p> </p><p>it's….</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>my whole life was centered around him...wasi  really such a stalker? i love him though isn’t that a good enough reason?</p><p> </p><p>every terrible thing i did</p><p> </p><p>every timei  go to Ikebukuro</p><p> </p><p>and every time i send gangs, and trucks after him…</p><p> </p><p>i thought this was love, was I wrong?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>a figure walked towards me</p><p> </p><p>it looks just like me, is that my counterpart?</p><p> </p><p>'every time you think about him your heart pounds</p><p> </p><p>every time you see him your stomach is filled with butterflies</p><p> </p><p>every time you see him with someone else a piece of your heart breaks</p><p> </p><p>every time you hear him degrading you another piece breaks</p><p> </p><p>*<em>crack* </em></p><p> </p><p>until your heart is too damaged, that it can't love again</p><p>so you push everyone away,</p><p> </p><p>because you’re scared of getting your heart broken again.'</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>'was i correct?' The figure asked</p><p> </p><p>and how right he was</p><p> </p><p>love is something i never wanted to have, it hurts you, strains you, and breaks you until your heart is too broken to fix.</p><p> </p><p>'you’re wrong,'</p><p> </p><p>i looked at him, with a bewildered expression</p><p> </p><p>“what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>'love is cruel, but that's just what love is, it makes you feel different emotions, and that's what makes it special and makes you human.'</p><p> </p><p>it placed it's hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears i didn’t realize were spilling</p><p> </p><p>'i am your faith, it’s been a long time since we’ve talked huh?'</p><p> </p><p>"it has..why are you here now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Izaya this has gone on long enough, its time to face it, and let go,</p><p> </p><p>this is unhealthy for you, you’re just torturing yourself because of him”</p><p> </p><p>you know, your family is worried about you, “</p><p> </p><p>i felt my guilt crawling on my back, i love my family, i adore them so much.</p><p> </p><p>'Yoko is always calling Shinra to see if you’re okay, Hiromi is also tracking down anyone who injured or hurt you, Mairu and Kururi always nag Namie about where you’ve been, and you’re parents called Shiki and Akabayashi and threatened them.</p><p> </p><p>Izaya…'I looked up to the entity that called itself faith</p><p> </p><p>'don’t torture yourself because of him'</p><p> </p><p>“but i love him-"</p><p> </p><p>'no, you need to love yourself first” he cuts me off</p><p> </p><p>'if you wanna love someone, you have to learn how to love yourself first.</p><p> </p><p>because the truth is, when there's nobody to turn too, you only have yourself, and when you lose yourself, you have nothing else left, sure you have your family, but what about you?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>i stayed silent for a while.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'look' it said, as he pointed toward my desk</p><p> </p><p>my phone’s ringing..who could it be?</p><p> </p><p>i looked at the caller ID and it was Yoko, i answered the call</p><p> </p><p>“IZA-KUN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK WE’VE BEEN!” Yoko shouted</p><p> </p><p>i couldn’t stop the tears forming around my eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Yoko-nee...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>i could hear her sigh of relief over the phone, and also faint sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>“Iza-kun...its fine, ill be at your apartment soon, mom, dad and your brother and the twins were worried about you, you know?” she said</p><p> </p><p>“i know, i’m sorry again Yoko-nee,” Izaya said guiltily </p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine Iza-kun, hey there’s something i have to tell you when i arrive, ill be there soon...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>i love you”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoko then hung up, with Izaya crying on the other line</p><p> </p><p>the entity was looking at him, smiling, he walked over to his other half</p><p> </p><p>“see Izaya? someone out there loves you, you just need faith..”</p><p> </p><p>soon after he said those words he disappeared in the blink of an eye</p><p> </p><p>but Izaya can still feel his counterpart except somehow, his shoulders became lighter</p><p> </p><p>                                                   | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                                         Love is full of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>                                                   | | | | | | | | | | | |  | | | | | | | |  | | | |  | </p><p> </p><p>Yoko told me that our family was going on a vacation in Europe, they said I could take a break from everything, and that they already contacted Shiki and he was ok with it.</p><p> </p><p>i do deserve a break once in a while and spend time with my beloved family, and away from my humans, they’re the people that loved me when no one else would and I would give the world to them if I could.</p><p> </p><p>i called Namie and told her she has a 5-month vacation, and packed up my things, and went with my sister.</p><p> </p><p>i wonder how my family is doing?</p><p> </p><p>                                                  | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shizuo was with Shinra and celty’s apartment, the three were wondering where the informant has been, of course, they were suspicious until Shinra’s phone rang </p><p> </p><p>“hello? Kishitani residence speaking?”</p><p> </p><p>“ah, Shinra-kun” The doctor’s blood ran cold</p><p> </p><p>he had no problem with Izaya or his sister, they were good</p><p> </p><p>but he was terrified of the raven’s older brother, not only was he quiet, intelligent, and stoic, he was terrifying to the very core.</p><p> </p><p>“y-yes Hiromi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“thank you, for taking care of my little brother, I owe you one”</p><p> </p><p>Shinra was baffled, d-did Hiromi just say thank you?</p><p> </p><p>“uh, you’re welcome? W-Wait! Is Izaya there with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“hm yeah, he says hi, anyway thanks again for taking care of him bye.” He hung up</p><p> </p><p>at least now he knows where Izaya is</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, he’s with his family”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Izaya seems so gentle and loving around his family, it’s a shame he doesn’t show that side often” </em>Celty typed.</p><p> </p><p>“who knew huh? And I guess Shizuo, you're Izaya-free for at least 5 months” Shinra said happily</p><p> </p><p>the underground doctor then went to his headless girlfriend, while the bleach blond was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo doesn’t know why a hollow feeling was filling his chest, he doesn’t wanna acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>he should be ecstatic that the louse was gone for 5 months, so why does he feel so empty?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i guess, he found something else better to do, then pining for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>did you really think he would torment himself forever because of you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo knew,</p><p> </p><p>he knew that Izaya loved him, he just never thought he would leave him behind that easily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                              | | | | | | | | |  | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |</p><p> </p><p>                                                  Love is such a silly thing, right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UgHaaa it's so ooc im sorryyy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>